Griffin Oak
by Ciba
Summary: Post final war against Voldemort, Fudge is still minister, and all of Harry's friends are dead. Now he has a new name and new job. Deatheaters still pose a threat to the wizarding community, and a new dark lord is about to emerge. Sorry-ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes glared at the heavy black oak door of the minister's house behind blue mirrored sunglasses. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, the young male tapped the door with his index finger and it creaked open. Grumpily following the floating candles, he glanced at the grimacing portraits of past ministers. _Creepy._

Stopping at the study door, the young man knocked impatiently. It was quickly thrown open. "Harry! Thank you for coming!" Cornelius Fudge smiled at the 20 year old Harry Potter and swiftly ushered the young man into the study.

Fudge sat down at his desk and motioned Harry to sit in the chair in front of it. He studied the young wizard, slightly anxious about the-boy-who-lived. Harry had changed during the three years he was away defeating Voldimort and recovering. He grown out his hair with layers and his long bangs were combed over his left eye, effectively hiding his lightning shaped scar. Harry's long, lethal legs were clad in baggy dark green cargo pants and around his waist was a black zipper sweater with a griffin emblazoned on the back. A lose, sleeveless white t-shirt exposed strong arms and shoulders. Fudges eyes were suddenly caught by pale scars rapped around his neck, like a gigantic claw had grabbed him and ripped it open. His gaze flicked up to Harry's face. The boy had never told anyone about what had happened between him and Voldimort. He had just Apparated into the Weasly's home and scared everyone out of their minds.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall is the permanent Headmistress at Hogwarts, as you must know. She wishes to talk with you about an open at the school." Fudge said, leaning back in his chair. "The post is defense against the dark arts. Deatheaters are still sulking in the shadows of the wizarding world and magical children need to be taught how to defend themselves." Obviously, the minister had learned his lesson about not believing what Harry had told him in the past.

Harry rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. "Is the meeting at Hogwarts, Minister?" He asked, scanning Fudge with his bright emerald eyes.

Fudge was relieved that the young man was at least interested about the post. "Here," He handed Harry a letter. "This will grant you permission to ride the Hogwarts Express on September 1st."

Harry nodded and carefully slid it into the pocket of his pants and stood to go. "Harry," He stopped at the door and turned. "Good luck!" The Minister told him. Harry gave a crooked grin and shut the door behind him. "Best wishes." Fudge murmured, looking out his study window at the setting sun.

Two weeks later, Harry Potter found himself walking through the bustling, crowd at King's Cross station, pushing his trunk on a metal cart in front of him. Hedwig had died in the battle against Voldimort and Harry knew no other owl would be so loyal. Instead of a bird, Harry bought a small black kitten; whom he dubbed stricker, for its quick pouncing abilities.

Moving swiftly through the masses of people, Harry finally came to the barrier that led to platform nine and ¾. Crowded around the stone wall were students all pushing carts with trunks and assorted animal cages on them. The muggles around the group didn't seem to notice the children disappearing one-by-one through the barrier. Coming up behind the group, Harry's emerald eyes spotted a scared looking 11 year old casting frantic looks around him. Harry felt sympathetic for the boy; that was how he felt when he first arrived at the barrier. The boy was one of the few students left now and no one seemed to see his panicked expression.

Shaking his head, Harry moved up and gently touched the boy on his shoulder. He spun around so fast that he almost tripped over his own feet. Harry grabbed the youngsters arm to balance him and said quietly. "It won't hurt, it you're nervous you can close your eyes and take it at a run."

The boy blinked in confusion, then he spotted Harry's trunk. A relieved expression spread across his face. "Thanks."

Harry nodded and they waited for the last of the other students to travel through the stone barrier. Noting the boy's still pale face, Harry said, "I can wait on the other side for you, if you want."

The boy nodded quickly and watched as the older man passed through the wall. On the other side, Harry waited patently as the kid emerged and gazed, glassy-eyed at the new platform. "Come on." Harry told him. The boy tagged along behind him, until they found an empty compartment. After shoving his trunk into the space below the seats, Harry helped the younger one with his.

Harry sat down across from the boy as the train started to move, he noticed him looking at him curiously. Stretching out a hand, Harry introduced himself. "Griffin Oak." He and Professor McGonagall had agreed that he should keep his identity secret until the Deatheater threat had died down; to protect the students at Hogwarts.

The smaller boy tentatively shook Harry's, now Griffin's hand. "Erik Yoon." Now that they knew each other's names, they lapsed into a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Been having a real shitty life, but that's not important right now. Read onward and ****Please R&R!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly), but I do own all the little students you read about here!! ******

**

* * *

**

**Griffin Oak**

Chapter 2

A little bit after the snack troll passed by, selling candy, the compartment door was thrown open and two girls and a boy collapse onto the floor. Scrambling up, the red headed girl apologized hurriedly. Griffin was reminded strongly of Ginny when they first met. "It's okay." He reassured them. "No one's hurt?" The red head blushed and shook her head mutely.

"Klutz." Sneered a voice behind the three students. Quickly parting, the red head and the others sank into the empty seats in the compartment. Three teens stood in the doorway, making a memory flash in front of Griffin's eyes. Three younger boys had done almost the same thing; Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyal. The boy that had fallen into the seats hissed a swear word and stood up again.

"Get out and leave us alone." He growled at the older boy that seemed to be the leader. He was tall, though shorter than Griffin, and had hair that was dyed flaming red and spiked. The two others behind him were both buzz cut brunettes. All three were very athletic; probably Quitage players.

The leader smirked at the short blonde. "Big words for such a little 2nd year." He drawled.

Griffin watched this encounter with sharp eyes through his lashes. The blonde had guts, like him, nine years ago. He laughed softly, drawing the attention of the three bullies.

"Is this why you stand up, kid, because there's an older wizard with you?" The leader said loudly. He turned to Griffin, "You don't have to sit with these midgets, come with us."

Griffin cocked his head to the right, letting his long bangs cover one of his eyes. "And you would be?" he asked, sizing up the three 6th years.

The red-head grinned smugly, "Jet Spinner." He held out a hand to Griffin, and, after a split seconded of thought, Griffin shook it, noting the looks that appeared of the 2nd years' faces. Spinner motioned to the taller of the two beside him. "Leo Greenbottle." the teen shook Griffin's hand as well, flashing dark brown, almost black, eyes at him.

'He must have girls swoon over him by the hundreds.' Griffin thought before shaking the final boy's hand, Karl Smithring.

Griffin memorized the names and faces in an instant and gave a wry smile. "At least you have manners worthy of the Slytherin house you are in." Surprised expressions filtered onto all of the faces present. "If I were you, I would watch my back more closely now, and choose my words carefully." He warned the teens.

Jet Spinner narrowed his dark blue eyes, "Are you a 6th year?" He asked taking in Griffin's clothing. Black shorts reached a little past his knees and black and white skater shoes resting on the seat across from him. A white long sleeve shirt fit snuggly on his torso and a long black vest was unzipped and hanging loosely from his lithe form.

"Nope." Griffin answered, taking his feet off the other seat, "I'll tell you this, though, quote; 'Get out and leave them alone.'" Griffin stood lazily and closed the compartment door in the bullies face. Flopping back down in his seat, the oldest male looked at the staring kids around him. "That was fun." He commented smoothly.

The blonde blinked at Griffin's neutral face, then burst out laughing. "That was awesome!" The red-headed girl said excitedly.

Griffin was surprised when Erik suddenly spoke up. "Why'd you stick up for them? It'll only make it worst next time!"

Griffin shook his head, "Not if I can help it."

The blonde boy grinned and pointed to the girl that reminded Griffin of Ginny, "She's Kasi Revor; 2nd year Gryffindor." He then motioned to a shy, Japanese girl. "Minji Full-moon, she's a Ravenclaw same year, and I'm Nick Liley, the same as Kasi!"

Erik offered a small smile and bobbed his head slightly. "Erik Yoon."

"Griffin Oak." Griffin said, brushing some of his coal black hair out of his sharp emerald eyes.

"What house are you in?" Kasi asked curiously. She'd never seen him before, he could be a Gryffindor; Kasi blinked in surprise, he has a very Gryffindorish name.

Griffin smiled at the girl's emotion and her quick connection between his name and the name of the brave house. "Gryffindor." He said shrugging.

"You must be a 7th year then?" Nick asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement. This cool guy was in his own house!

Griffin didn't get a chance to answer because the Hogwarts express had arrived at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Erik pressed his face against the glass and stared up at the silhouetted castle. "Whoa!" He breathed.

Getting of the scarlet train, a loud booming voice called out over the sea of people. "First years! First years, this way!"

Griffin caught Erik's elbow. "Relax, the sorting doesn't hurt either." He winked reassuringly at the 11 year old, "You'll do fine!" Erik flashed him a quick, thankful smile and ran to join the other first years following the half-giant down to the lake shore. Griffin lost himself in memories again, 'Hagrid.' He though happily.

"Griffin!" He turned and saw Kasi, Nick, and Minji waving at him. "Come sit with us!" He caught up with them and slide into the carriage. Watching the creature pull them, made memories float to the surface. 'Luna." He thought sadly, careful not to let his emotions leak onto his face. Voldimort had killed her, along with Ginny that night, before challenging him. Griffin banished those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the tall towers of Hogwarts above them; he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Griffin Oak—Chapter three**

Separating from his friends, Griffin stood to the side and watched as the students poured into the school. Professor McGonagall walked up to him after the youngsters had all entered the Great Hall. She smiled at him.

"Good to have you back, Potter." She welcomed softly touching his shoulder. She then chuckled. "Griffin." The headmistress of Hogwarts motioned toward the high table through the still open doors of the hall. "I'll introduce you before the feast starts." He nodded and swiftly walked between the Ravenclaw table and one of the walls. Professor Flitwick nodded at him, and Griffin greeted the charms professor warmly.

Sitting down in his place, Griffin looked across the wide expanse of the Great Hall. The large doors at the end, swung open to show Hagrid leading in the nerves first years. The students that were already in the hall quieted as they watched the children looking awed up at the ceiling, and shuffling forwards to the stairs to the high table.

McGonagall shot an instructive glance at the teacher that had taken her position, Professor Windsent, and he strolled forward with the aged sorting hat and a stool. Griffin then tuned everything out and focused on the teachers. None had an evil aura around them. Glancing briefly down at the golden plate in front of him, Griffin realized just how hungry he was, followed by a tiny rumble from his stomach. Finally turning to the events before him, the new professor watched as the last student sat down on the stool with the hat on his head.

"Zekio, Mathew."

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted to the hall.

Griffin scanned each house table for Erik and saw him shyly chatting with another boy at the Hufflepuff table.

All the chatter stopped when Professor McGonagall stood from her seat to address the students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" She called to the assembled children, "Before we dive into the first feast of the years I have a few warnings and an announcement. "The forest on these grounds holds all sorts of creatures, most of them dangerous. The Forbidden Forest is as its name implies, forbidden." She looked sternly around the Great Hall. "It is my pleasure to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Griffin Oak!"

Griffin let a grin spread across his face when he saw the students that knew him gasp and then cheer. The Headmistress obviously heard the exclamation, and raised a thin eyebrow at the ex-student. Griffin shrugged innocently, but kept his grin on his face.

"A few more words of words of warning; no magic in the halls between classes, and please refrain from setting off Wizarding Weases' fireworks inside the school. Bon a pâté !" She sat down in her chair, and turned to look at Griffin expectantly.



The young man laughed as the students cheered and happy conversations erupt again as they dug into the food that magically appeared on their plates. Turning his emerald gaze back to the headmistress, he spoke calmly. "I took the train, Professor. The kids that cheered were in the compartment I sat in."

McGonagall chuckled, "You never stop surprising me, Griffin." She looked at him closely. "You have told me vary little about your absence." Noticing the look on the black- haired man's face, she explained quickly. "Not about the battle, Griffin… your magical core. Cornelius told me that you mastered the art of wandless magic when your wand snapped!"

Griffin laughed; the older woman's eyes had sparkled at the mention of his skill. "Yes, I have." He said honestly. "It's a lot harder than it looked when I first saw it, trust me. But I had discovered that the wand I had been using was restricting my magic and causing it to often malfunction. Apparently, I shouldn't even have had a wand based on the size of my magical core. That's why I wasn't able to defeat Voldimort before. "

Professor McGonagall nodded, amazed at her past-student's power. She hesitated a moment, then decided to speak again. "Those who die… are buried next to Albus." She said gently, touching his forearm with her hand in comfort. "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger would be proud of their friend, Griffin."

Griffin smiled at his former transfiguration teacher. "Thank you." Professor McGonagall nodded and went back to her food.

When the headmistress excused the students to head off to bed, the teachers stayed in the Great Hall for the start of term meeting. McGonagall called for their attention. "As you all know, our new DADA teacher is the youngest teacher ever at Hogwarts." She smiled at Griffin, "That is not the only youngest person ever in this school's history that he's been. As I recall, he was a superb seeker in his first year here."

Hearing this caused the teachers to look at the youngest of them. Everyone knew of the first year seeker. "Harry?!" Stuttered a gruff voice; it was Hagrid, the half-giant game-keeper who first introduced Harry Potter to magic.

Griffin put a finger to his lips. "I'm Griffin now, Hagrid." He grinned at his old friend. "Nice to see you again!" After talking to the teachers for awhile, the old and the new, Griffin headed up to his private chambers to go to sleep after a very, very long day. As he passed the Fat Lady, he bowed to her, which sent her blushing and gigging after him.

The next morning when Griffin entered the Great Hall, whispers started like wildfire, and many girls blushed at his appearance. Easy to see why though; deep red slacks covered his legs with silver buckles marching up the right leg were tucked in to black dragon hide boots. A semi-tight black quarter sleeve shirt with matching silver clasps wrapped his torso comfortably. Griffin had left his hair down today, with no gel or braids, but silver rings and studs were glimpsed from his exposed ears. A new 

piercing graced the middle of his bottom lips as a single black hoop. Half-way down the hall, Griffin sensed someone standing up to his right. "Why didn't you tell us, Professor?" The person asked teasingly.

Griffin faced the person and saw Nick with his arms folded across his chest. He grinned. "Good morning to you too, grumpy face." Then the young professor shrugged, "It was a surprise."

Kasi stood, tossing one if her two red braids over her shoulder. "You said you were in Gryffindor!" The red-head accused.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "When I was in school, I was in Gryffindor!" He told them, exasperated. "So," He pressed, cutting off Nick before he could say anything else, "technically, I didn't lie."

The blond opened and closed his mouth several times before grinning. "Fair enough, Griffin!" Nick leaned closer, "That's why you asked Spinner his name, wasn't it?!" He punched the air above his head. "Alright!"

Griffin snorted and shook his head in amusement. "When do you have my class?" He asked the two.

Checking his schedule, Nick said, "After lunch, that would be your third class."

Griffin gave them the thumbs up, "See you then!" and strolled up to the teacher's table. Sitting in his seat, Griffin felt a glare coming from the Slytherin table. Scanning the students with emerald eyes, he almost instantly saw Jet Spinner. As their eyes locked, Griffin grinned as Jet's eyes widened and he scowled heavily before looking down at his plate quickly.

The young professor laughed quietly and ate his lukewarm breakfast. 'Looks like I'll have someone to pick on in first class!' He thought mischievously.

--

**Sorry for not updating sooner, i had alot of chaos happening in my life. Hope you enjoyed... sorry again if there's any spelling mistakes, my cousin has all of my copies right now and i'm too lazy to do anything about it. I fixed some stuff though. Please R and R, they motivate us greatly :) JA NE- lazy writer of fanfiction!!**

**Press the button now! THANK U!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Griffin Oak- chapy 4

When the first Defense against the Dark Arts class took their seats, there was a buzz of excitement among the students. Taking in their surroundings, they chattered to each other about what they thought was going to happen in this class. Spelled posters hung on the walls show duels between wizards and creatures. Skeletons of various magical beasts were on shelves and hanging from the ceiling. Most of the girls were giggling amongst themselves, conversing about the young Professor Oak, when the said man strode into the room and walked up to his desk.

Jet Spinner couldn't help but notice how confident his steps were. 'Just who the bloody hell does he think he is?' The red-head thought bitterly, glaring at Griffin's back. The sixteen year old pure blood combed his fingers through his spiked hair. 'He didn't look like a teacher on the train, and certain not right now; dressing like that!'

Griffin turned to his class after picking up a three inch square piece of parchment from his desk. Scanning the honey-brown paper in his calloused hands, a light frown appeared on his handsome face. Transferring his gaze to the students in the wooden desks before him, the new professor gave a small smile.

Holding up the scrap, Griffin spoke to the sixth years. "Do any of you know about elemental spells?" Several hands shot into the air. Griffin motioned toward one black haired boy in the front. "Macklin."

The boy spoke clearly, reminding Griffin of a certain bushy haired witch. "Elemental spells are some of the hardest spells to control. They are very dangerous to use because they draw all their power from the caster's magical core.

Griffin nodded approvingly at the teen. "Very good, five points to Ravenclaw." He looked around the room again. "Not many people can have total control over these types of spells because their core isn't strong enough to handle the magical drain. Some of these spells, when used around their element, will also cause emotional strain because emotion is needed to handle them. People have ended up accidently killing themselves by misusing these spells. In this class you will learn to use emotion to back up your spells, this will allow easier control your magic core without a wand. You will also be introduced to the basic building blocks of a powerful core so you can build on your own power core." Griffin stared at the parchment in his hand. "Observe." He threw it up into the air and hissed something that the Hogwarts students didn't catch. The paper was ringed with sparks then burst into flames. A second past and the paper was completely devoured by the fire, but the fire didn't snuff out, it curled lazily in the air then floated to Griffin's hand. The lick of flame then began to dwindle, then completely disappear. "Any questions?" The professor asked calmly, inwardly grinning like a mad man at the surprised and awed looks of his students; faces.

"You can do wandless magic?" Piped up a shy teenage girl at the back, she was leaning forward excitedly.

Griffin smiled slightly at her enthusiasm on the subject. "Yes, Miss Coros."



"How old are you professor?" A boy with curly brown hair asked. The girls in the class squealed at this; apparently they were dying to know.

Griffin raised a black eyebrow and then brushed some of his long bangs out of his eyes. "I'm twenty, why?"

The boy's grey-blue eyes widened, "You are the youngest teacher, ever, at Hogwarts!" He said with awe in his voice.

The professor waved his hand around gracefully. "I'm not that special, seriously."

"Professor?" Griffin looked up and saw a nervous looking fourth year standing just inside the door. He motioned for the girl to come up. As she did so, her foot caught on something and she fell flat on her face.

The Slytherins snickered loudly as the Ravenclaws glared at them. Griffin helped the embarrassed girl to her feet and talked quietly with her. She nodded and left the room trying not to cry.

Still sniggering, Jet slid his wand into his robes and placed his hands to the top of his desk. "Spinner!" Griffin said suddenly, causing some students to jump. He turned and froze Jet with one look of his intensely green eyes. "Detention."

Jet's jaw dropped, "What, why?!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly why. If you take the chance to repeat it, I'll contact your relatives." He said coldly. "Ten points from Slytherin." Griffin walked back to his desk, ignoring Jet heated death glare.

The bell rang. AS the students filtered out of the class room, Griffin called out. "Nine o'clock tonight, Spinner!" Jet let out a groan as the Ravens' cheered; the obviously like the new professor.

The rest of Griffin's day wasn't as action filled as the first class, but he got many of the same questions that they had asked. Since Griffin's fourth class of the day was his last, he decided to explore the castle and grounds to see what had changed.

After dismissing his class, Griffin locked the door and quietly followed his first year students. None of them noticed his presence so he tagged along in the shadow. Striker followed him faithfully just as silent.

Griffin followed the Hufflepuffs to the green houses, and then split away from the youngsters. Using his instincts, he wandered across the grounds. Stopping, Griffin found himself standing in front of six white marble grave stones. Walking up to the largest of them, he traced the carved letters that said ALBUS DUMBLEDOR.

Felling anger boil inside him, adding fire to his gaze, the young professor moved onto the other five clustered around the Ex-headmaster's. RON WEASLEY; griffin felt his throat tighten. HERMIONE 

GRANGER, GIONNY WEASLEY, LUNA LOVEGOOD… Griffin had tears sliding down his face and looked up into the cloudy grey sky. NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. 'My friends.' Griffin thought, crying hard but silently through his closed eyelids. They were rolling down his cheeks and dropping onto the upturned collar of his shirt.

Nick Lily and his friends had just been let out from their last class of the day, when Min pointed to someone standing by the marble graves on the top of the hill over looking the lake. "Is that…Griffin?" Min asked curiously.

Kasi squinted at the dark colored figure. "I think it is!" She said excitedly, taking a step in that direction, "Let's go talk to him!"

"Miss Revor, " A kindly voice said. The three turned and saw Professor Sprout beckoning them. "It would be best to let him be for now, dears." She told them, nodding to the young professor. "He's healing his heart."

Nick cast a confused look at the herbology teacher. "'Healing his heart' , What do you mean, Professor?"

The plump witch raised bushy eyebrow. "Don't you know? Griffin was a friend of those buried there. He helped in the battle between us and you-know-who!" The professor bustled off to the great hall to get some dinner, leaving the three second years gaping in her wake.

"Griffin failed to mention _that_!" Breathed Min, wide-eyed.

Nick shook his head, "It is kinds personal." He told the two girls, "I think it still might be a painful memory for him. After all, lots of people died then."

Kasi looked disappointed, but nodded. "We'll talk to him later, lets go to dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

**Updating!**

**thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**njferrel said: 'Jet seems like Draco. Where is Draco and will this be a Harry/Draco story? Jet is to old to be Draco's kid. Draco would be twenty, so not old enough. Is Jet Draco in disguise finishing school?'**

**Patience please, you'll find out a few chapters from now and after this one, I'm immediately loading another one, Yay!!**

Griffin Oak- Chapter five

Griffin wasn't at dinner in the great hall that night. The Slytherin Table snickered as Jet boasted. The red haired teen cast a wicked glare at the teacher's table. "I'll make the asshole regret giving me detention!" He promised.

"Shut up, Spinner!" Jet looked up and saw Min standing up and glaring at him furiously. "You have no right to talk about Griffin like that!" Her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed and her voice was cold, surprising everyone and making her friends gape.

The Slytherin raised a copper eye brow, "Aww, the little Ravenclaw has a crush on the young professor?"

Min didn't blush and stammer like Jet thought she would; raising her chin, "Why don't you stop being so narrow-minded and grow up! Look through a larger picture at the world! Griffin's obviously been through a lot before he came here!" And with that, the normally shy and quiet Ravenclaw sat down and began eating again.

There was complete silence for a few seconds before the Gryffindor table erupted with claps and whistles. They were soon joined by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "Alright, Min!!" Nick shouted happily from across the hall. Jet grit his teeth, and had to settle for a full force death glare vat the twelve year old girl ignoring everyone around her.

At the end of dinner, as the 6th year snakes were heading out, a voice called out above the sea of heads. "Don't you have detention, Spinner?"

Whirling around, Jet wasn't fast enough to see who had yelled and that made him ever angrier. Letting a low growl escape his throat, Jet and his two friends went down the main hall, then turned left, heading to the DADA classroom.

Opening the door roughly, Jet only spied shadows in the room. "Where is he?" Leo asked in an annoyed tone.

Jet glared at the professor's desk, an idea forming in his sly mind. "Don't know, don't care." He walked between the desks, keeping his eyes on Griffin's area. "Look." Jet told the other two, and they came up to the table. An old parchment sat on the surface, surrounded by books and papers. Its corners were weighted down with ink wells, giving the teens' full view of the patterns on it.

Different colored swirls and lines crept across the paper. "Whoa!" Karl's hazel eyes were wide, "I know what that is!" He said excitedly. "That is a Zorber!"

Jet raised an eyebrow, "What the heck is a Zorber?"

"My dad collects ancient magical artifacts then sells them after restoring their power. Zorbers are kind of like a pensieve, but instead of selective memories, it takes memories from your mind that were buried away or only dreamed of." Karl's breath was coming out in gasps. "They're really rare!"

The fire haired teen leaned over the parchment. "So this is what's locked up in Oak's head?"

Karl shrugged, "I guess so."

Jet reached forward and tapped of the swirls with his finger, instantly everything else on the page vanished and the design grew larger to cover the entire page. Wide eyed, the three teenagers watched as the lines and blotches of color rearranged themselves into a different picture.

A horrible burning smell made their eyes water, obscuring the picture from view. Suddenly, the door was opened and a voice commanded something in a different language. The smell vanished without a trace, and they three boys turned to see an amused 20 year old standing in the doorway.

"See what happens when you try and open what isn't yours?" He asked calmly. Getting no response, Griffin shook his head and said, "Green, Smith; you aren't needed here." Leo and Karl, still rubbing their eyes, reluctantly left Jet's side and exited the class room. "Had fun?" Griffin asked causally. He only received a glare from the sixth year. Waving his hand, the professor summoned an oily, potion splattered desk. "For your detention, you'll be cleaning this for Professor Night." Calling up a sponge and a bucket filled with soapy water as well, Griffin added almost evilly, "No magic, Spinner."

Growling through his teeth, Jet angrily picked up the cleaned tool and started scrubbing. A few minutes later, Griffin went to his desk and picked up the Zorber. Out of the corner of his eye, the Slytherin saw the professor frown slightly and tap the paper with an index finger. Then he left the room with it, but not before casting a warning glance at Jet.

**Sorry if its alittle short, the next one is longer! R an' R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Griffin Oak—Chapter 6

"Those who do not learn from history are condemned to repeat it."

Jet looked up from the half clean desk he was scrubbing. Griffin was leaning casually against the door frame with the parchment in his hand. "What?" He snapped, glaring at the professor.

Griffin shrugged, "Nothing." Walking past the Slytherin, Griffin pointed toward the desk next to him. "You don't have to do that anymore." He flicked his long bangs coal- black bangs out of his eyes, and the mess on the table vanished with a loud pop.

Jet quickly got to his feet, but he left the bucket and sponge where they were. "Why'd you make me do it then?" He snarled, and Jet kicked the bucket over.

AS the soapy water splashed onto the cold stone floor, the Slytherin waited for the teacher's reaction. "That was a rather stupid question, Spinner." Griffin commented. "It was punishment for making that girl trip in my class." Jet rolled his eyes and sneered. "You had malicious intent, and you hurt her… but you already knew that since that was your aim." Griffin returned to blankly watch the water spread out in puddles on his class room floor.

The professor sighed, "Would you please come up here, Spinner?" he asked tiredly.

Jet blinked in surprise and a little confusion; Griffin suddenly looked worn out. He silently moved up to Griffin's desk.

"Do you know about the Dark Wars?"

Jet's blue eyes widened, but he covered it with a scoff. "Who doesn't?"

Griffin nodded, agreeing. "But do you _really_ know?"

The Slytherin's mind suddenly replayed what the Ravenclaw girl said at dinner. What was the professor getting at? "What?" Jet had a sneaking suspicion about Griffin Oak now.

The young professor observed Jet's barely visible emotions flit across his face. Griffin read his expression and felt a small wave of triumph. He was right; the boy was smart. "Think about it Spinner." He said drawing the teen's attention back into the physical world. "Now head off to bed."

Jet bent over to pick up the bucket that he had kicked over, feeling guilty and a small amount of respect for the man. "No, no. Don't worry about that." Griffin said carelessly and waved his hand at the mess. The water zoomed into the bucket and it vanished in a swirl of faint smoke with the sponge following closely behind.

The red headed teen left the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room and headed to his dormitory in the dungeons. Standing in front of a cold stone wall, Jet whispered, "Serpent's Cross." And entered the Slytherin common room.



The next morning at breakfast, Griffin tapped Professor McGonagall on the shoulder before he sat down. She gave him a small smile. "I take it you were visiting your friends last night?" She asked gently.

Griffin nodded, and then brought up his own subject after taking a few bites of the eggs on his plate. "Professor, I was wondering; do you have the authority as headmistress to legalize an animugus?"

The older woman looked at him curiously and set down her fork. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Griffin grinned, finishing off a piece of toast. "During the battle, I found that is was easier to get from point A to point B as an animal than it was as a human."

Professor McGonagall small smile widened. "I can do the test this morning, if you'd like." She offered.

"Please!" Griffin said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Come on then, since we have both finished eating." The headmistress said, "And don't tell me what you are yet, surprise me."

The two professors caught the attention of the students as they walked out of the great hall. Nick, Kasi, Minji, and a handful of other students followed them out intrigued by their behavior. Arriving in the Quidditch pitch and striding out into the middle, both adults noticed that a large portion of the school had followed them out. "It seems like you are quite popular, Griffin." McGonagall said with some amusement. "Now, can you tell me the last time you transformed?"

Griffin shrugged, "Right before the main wave of Deatheaters busted through the shields at Godric's Hollow."

The headmistress nodded, seeing the flash of sadness reflected in Griffin's emerald eyes. "Alright Griffin, change whenever you are ready."

Taking a deep breath, the raven haired man looked skyward. Feeling his long coat flutter against his body, he slowly let everything slip from his mind. Tension filled the air as everyone watched him, the students not knowing what he was doing. Then Griffin took in a sharp, fast breath as his body began to change. Fur, like starlight, grew everywhere on him and Griffin felt his limbs morphing to another angel. Dropping down to all fours, he turned his still bright green eyes to his ex-transfiguration teacher.

"Ah, how like you Griffin." She said showing pride for his skills. "A snow leopard," She nodded. "Strong and pure to the very end." Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and summoned a scroll. Unrolling it, the woman looked at the giant white-silver cat again, "Fiercely loyal and protective of those they feel a connection to. I will continue the paperwork in my office." She smiled at Griffin. "As I have said, you never stop surprising me." The headmistress then swept off the field.

"Griffin, Griffin!" The white predator turned its head and saw Nick, Kasi, and Minji running toward him. "Why didn't you tell--?!"

"It was a surprise." Nick cut Kasi off, grinning at the snow leopard sitting calmly on its haunches.



"Oh great, now we have an animal as a teacher." Drawled someone behind them. It was a fourth year Slytherin, with greasy brown hair and squinting black eyes. "It'll be good target practice." He sneered at the second years. "So will you, dead meat!"

The snow leopard suddenly leapt from its position on the ground, twisted in mid air and turned into a human. Griffin's hair was swirling around his head as winds suddenly whipped across the open field. "Is that a threat, Chaster?" His voice was cold and deadly quiet and his black clothes were being tugged at by the raging air.

The teen had stumbled back and was white faced and frozen in place by Griffin's cold poison green eyes. His jaw worked furiously, but nothing came out. "Don't ever call someone that Deatheater slur!" He hissed. He didn't wait for an answer; the professor turned and marched off the pitch with long strides.

Nick was shaking slightly from the raw magic that had rolled off of Griffin. The blond second year wiped his sweating forehead on the sleeve of his robe. The other students that had witnessed the young professor's fury were whispering to one another anxiously. That was a side of Griffin that they hadn't seen in the few days they had been back at Hogwarts.

**The Dark Wars is the name of the fights between Voldemort and the Light.**


	7. Chapter 7

Griffin Oak- Chapter 7

Several months had passed at Hogwarts; it was now the last week of November. A wintery chill had slipped across the grounds and was patiently waiting for the perfect time to slip into the castle. Defense Against the Dark Arts had become the most looked forward to class at the school; even to some of the Slytherins. Griffin kept the classes engaging and filled with information in new lights. The professor favored no one, not even the students he had befriended on the train. No special treatment for anyone.

"Griffin?" It was the first class of the afternoon; second year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Yes?" The said man looked at the bespectacled brown haired boy raising his hand.

"There are rumors going around the school about you."

"Oh?" Griffin raised a black eyebrow, "What sort of rumors, Shalt?" He asked curiously, grinning internally as the boy squirmed under his bright emerald stare.

"They say that you fought in the war against V-Voldemort." Shalt stuttered slightly while saying the dark lord's name.

The 2o year old cocked his head and studied the faces of the second years looking expectantly up at him. "Yes, I was in many of the battles concerning the Deatheaters and their moldy master." The class giggled at his nickname of the evil being. Kasi and Nick's eyes widened along with the rest of the class' surprised faces. Professor Sprout had been telling the truth then. Nick's hand shot into the air, and Griffin cast him a bemused look. "Lily?"

"Did you meet Harry Potter?!" The blond asked excitedly.

Griffin paused, what should he say? "Briefly during the war." Looks of half hidden disappointment flashed across the room. "Brave man, brave comrades." He added softly, looking down at the floor before glancing up at the class again. "Any more questions before the bell rings? No? Okay, don't forget your homework!" He said cheerfully, as a few of the students groaned. "Awww, don't be like that! You're dampening the mood!" He teased, winking at them. As the students shuffled out of the room, a chorus of 'byes' and 'see you laters' filtered back to the young professor.

After waving the last students out, Griffin relaxed in his chair behind his desk. "Striker." He called quietly. A small jingle of bells told him of the midnight black kitten's arrival. Scooping up the creature, Griffin sat him on his shoulder. Striker mewed a welcome and stuck his cold nose in his ear. Opening his lesson plan up, Griffin absentmindedly scratched between the kitten's ears, causing him to purr loudly. Dragons were next on the list. 'Fun.' He thought with a grin, 'I'll ask Charlie to bring in a couple babies.' That Weasley son didn't know who Griffin really was yet. He'd have to be told foe safety.

A sudden yell caught Griffin's attention; it was coming from the hall outside his classroom. Swiftly standing, the professor stood, letting Striker jump off, and quickly walked to the door and opened it. Outside, a Ravenclaw prefect was trying to break up a fight. "Stop it!" He was yelling, trying to pull one 

of the boy's back. It was two 7th years, Griffin recognized them instantly. They had been arguing at breakfast. Around them, the other students were trying to get away from the brawl. In mid-step toward the fight, Griffin had changed; starlight fur covered him and he was on all fours. Baring his long fangs, the snow leopard growled low and dangerous. A few people screamed and backed away. The prefect finally got the two apart, and the 7th years were frozen in place, staring terrified at the sight of the giant predator.

Hissing loudly, Griffin jerked his head at the classroom door, and the scared students filed in. Along with the students, came a tall, lethal blond haired man with grey-silver eyes. Casting a glance at the man as he prowled into the room, Griffin recognized the elfin face of a Malfoy with high cheek bones. The Malfoy watched the still hissing snow leopard as it wove between the seats to the front of the room. Jumping lightly onto the elevated floor where his desk was, Griffin turning swiftly and changed back into a human. Leaning against his wooden desk, the youngest professor in all of Hogwarts history x-rayed each one of his students with slightly calmer green eyes.

"Would someone please tell me what happened out there?" Griffin asked the teens sternly, still staring unnervingly.

The Ravenclaw prefect raised his hand, "Danells and Vorgar, sir. They were fighting over something that, in my opinion, was quite stupid."

Griffin shook his head and sat down the edge of the dais. "You two are in the same house, yes? Danells, care to tell us what the argument was about?"

The 17 year old flushed with anger and humiliation. "That's none of your bloody business, Oak!" He snarled, pushing his ragged dark brown hair out of his eyes. The movement and words reminded him of Ron. "It has nothing to do with anyone but us!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Is anyone willing to tell me why?"

A Gryffindor girl spoke up from the back. "They were fighting over an answer sheet. Danells wanted to make copies of it and sell them for a couple sickles--."

"It isn't anyone's business!" the teen yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor. Don't make me take more, Danells!" the professor warned icily. "You brought this upon yourself."

"Now that that is taken care of, who knows anything about dragons?"

The rest of the class proceeded without mishap and the blond haired man watched Danells; half amused by the teens reaction, half worried. The boy looked like he wanted to hit something, namely the DADA teacher, or set everything, the classroom, on fire with his glare. When McGonagall fire-called him to ask if he would co-teach Defense for a few months to give some of the older students a taste of Auror training and knowledge, she had informed him only a little bit about the current professor; Griffin Oak. 

He was totally not expecting this; the teacher looked to be about the same age as himself, an animagus, and a pretty good teacher from what he had witnessed.

When the bell rang for the class to leave, Danells was one of the first out. As the rest of the students continued to their next class, the Malfoy stayed in the room and watched as Griffin Oak skimmed some of the student's notes on dragons.

"Enjoy the class, Mister Malfoy?" He asked not looking up from the parchments in his hands.

**There, whoa... chapter 7 is done!! **

**njferrel I hopoe this chapter answers your questions!!**

**Please read and review!! But please, I know i misspelled stuff, don't rub it in my face please. I posted this at 12:23 am, cut me alittle slack!! .**


	8. Chapter 8

Griffin Oak—Chapter eight

…"_Enjoy the class, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, not looking up from the parchments…_

Chapter 8: Deatheater within the Castle

"Yes in fact." Replied Malfoy, hiding his surprise. The young professor seemed to know exactly who he was.

"Good." Griffin put the parchments down on his desk and stood up. Waving his hand at the desks scattered in the room, they brushed themselves off and staked two high along the walls. Flicking his fingers then at the closet a broom and dust pan fly out and began to sweep the floors. "What brings an Auror like yourself to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy?" Griffin finally looked at the slightly taller, blonde man.

"The headmistress didn't inform you that I was coming?" Malfoy asked with an air of disappointment. Griffin raised an eyebrow at him. "I am to teach the kiddies about becoming an Auror."

"Cool!" Griffin said, moving toward the door at an easy pace, "Does that mean I won't have to teach the same days that you do?" He asked grinning.

Malfoy narrowed his gray-silver eyes, "You're not getting off that easy." He warned.

"Bugger." Griffin said smirking. "Anyway, I need to see Minerva for a quick minute, I'll see you at dinner?" the young professor strolled away, waving over his shoulder.

A knock on the door interrupted professor McGonagall and Fudge's conversation. "Come in." The headmistress said.

"Professor, Minister." Griffin greeted the two older adults.

"Ah Griffin, just the man I wanted to see." Fudge beckoned to the curious man.

As Griffin sat down, the other two at the desk watched him. "What is it?" The DADA professor asked.

"Deatheaters were spotted about 100 miles away from the school." The headmistress told him quietly, her lips thin.

Griffin's attitude changed immediately. "Headed in this direction?"

Fudge shook his head, "No thankfully. But I just want you to know that there are very good reasons why Draco Malfoy is here." McGonagall and Fudge expected Griffin to snarl at the name, but to their surprise he just nodded.

"He observed my last class of the day." Griffin explained.

"Griffin, does he know?" Minerva leaned forward over her desk.

The emerald eyed men shook his head. "No. I called him 'Mr. Malfoy' just like any other teacher at this school would." There was no bitterness in his words. "Though what would be extremely helpful in the future is that I was told about these things, please."

McGonagall laughed at the look on Fudge's face; the Minister argued hastily, "I thought Minerva was going to tell you!"

When Griffin headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, Nick, Minji, Kasi, and Erik intercepted him. The four of them caught his wrists and pulled him to a stop. "Griffin, what is a Deatheater doing at this school?!" Kasi hissed, narrowing her eyes and jerking her head at the half open doors into the Hall.

"A Deatheater?" Griffin looked at their scowling faces in slight surprise and amusement.

"Yes Griffin, a Deatheater; that Malfoy sitting in the seat next to yours." Nick growled pulling the professor over to the opening.

Griffin sighed and pulled his arms out of the kids' grasps. "Mr. Malfoy isn't a Deatheater, he's and Auror."

"_Mr. _Malfoy!? Are you joking?! The Malfoys have always been stuck up snobs, you sound like you respect the bloody man!"

"I _do_!"

The four students' jaws dropped. "What?!"

"I respect Mr. Malfoy and his abilities," Nick and the others stared at Griffin like he was crazy. "And he isn't and has never been a Deatheater for the second time; he was a very important member of Dumbledore's Army strategy to destroy Voldimort." The young professor eyed his pupils. "Now, I am very hungry and wish to enter the Great Hall, you should too." Then he walked into the brightly lit hall and up the Hufflepuff side.

Taking his place between McGonagall and Mr. Malfoy, Griffin silently began eating after nodded to the people on either side of him. "Griffin," The Headmistress nodded and motioned slightly with one of her hands to the mass of students below them. "Some of the older students were wondering if you would demonstrate dueling with another teacher."

Griffin raised a midnight black eyebrow. "A duel? Sounds fun!" He grinned.

Professor McGonagall cast her eyes toward the ceiling. "How did I know you were going to say that?" She asked exasperated. "After dinner, I'll clear the hall. The students will enjoy this I think."

Indeed. When the Headmistress announced that there was going to be a demonstrative duel, all the students cheered. At the end of dinner, the students moved out of the way, and Minerva waved her wand at the long tables and the vanished with a faint blue shimmer. Another wave summoned a large black and gold stage into the middle of the hall.

"Gather around, students!" She called to the young magic users. Everyone hurried to comply. "As some of you have requested, Professor Oak will duel a teacher and several students who wish to. So, here is our very own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

Griffin was standing at one end of the stage and he gave the Headmistress an annoyed look; she sounded like a muggle announcer. "Teachers, who wants to volunteer?" No one stepped forward.

"I'll duel with the professor." Draco Malfoy climbed the steps at the other end from Griffin. "I'm not a teacher, but I have the experience."

McGonagall looked to Griffin for the answer. "Sure." He shrugged.

"Take your positions gentlemen." Both men felt a wave of déjà vu, unbeknownst to the other.

Standing q few feet away from each other, Malfoy raised an eyebrow when Griffin held two fingers in front of his face instead of a wand. The shorter man shrugged again, "I don't use a wand, Mr. Malfoy. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Malfoy replied, smirking slightly.

"Good." The two men bowed and walked away from each other to the ends of their respective sides. Turing back toward the center, Griffin grinned mischievously, "Ah, this brings back memories."

"Griffin!" the Headmistress barked sharply.

"Sorry Minerva." Griffin apologized, not taking his eyes off the other man.

"On my count; three, two, one, begin!"

Hi, sorry for taking so long to update. But I'm back, and thank you for reading this! If anyone has any ideas for this story please push that little review button below this.

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Griffin Oak**

**Last time….**

"_On my count; three, two, one, begin!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Found Out**

Malfoy was the first to act, "Exspelleramus!" the red light slammed into the floor where Griffin had been standing.

Landing a few paces back, the young professor stuck his tongue out at Malfoy. "Missed me!" Flicking his fingers, Griffin murmured something and smoke from the torches around the hall flew to him. Braiding the strands of smoky tendrils together swiftly, Griffin tossed the ropes at Malfoy.

They transformed in mid air; one became a fire breathing dragon the size of a dog, another become a larger than normal arachnid. The last of the smoke creatures made Malfoy's breath caught in his throat. A rearing cobra hissed menacingly from about five feet away. It slithered forward slightly, sweeping its gold gaze to the blonde haired man and freezing his blood.

'Shit.' Malfoy thought as the three beasts started to circle him predatorily. Waving his wand, the animals caught fire with a pale yellow flame, and then he jabbed his wand at his opponent.

Griffin almost fell off the platform at the strength of the spell, but he quickly dropped to a half crouch and shot forward. Arcing his left hand around in a circle, he fired several volleys of small green flame at the Auror.

Malfoy couldn't block all of them fast enough and several singed his shirt. Quickly, he jumped forward to intercept Griffin's lunge. He pointed his wand at Griffin's throat. "Checkmate."

The young professor grinned. "Yup you win, Mr. Malfoy."

Several students grumbled at the outcome of the duel. Small wonder, thought some; the Malfoy lord was a genius Auror and had never lost a duel.

Backing down, the two men bowed again to one another and stepping off the stage. Malfoy had a nagging feeling at the back of his head, he knew those smoke monsters. He ran his eyes up and down Griffin, the 20 year old wasn't who he said he was; that was for sure.

Malfoy sudden felt something that made his back stiffen. A darkness was leaching out of the crowd of students watching him. He turned and saw the Gryffindor that had gotten in a fight earlier that day. Danells, was his name?

"I challenge you to a duel, Griffin Oak!"Danells said loudly, his face was dark and stormy.

Griffin looked him up and down. "No." He shook his head, "I will not fight you."

"Why not, scared you'll lose again?" Sneered the student, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not particularly." Griffin informed Danells.

Malfoy frowned; couldn't Oak feel the darkness emanating from the boy? He moved toward the two careful to mask his presence with a bare flick of his wand.

Danells narrowed his eyes further, and then his pupils dilated. Griffin's eyebrows shot up, and he skipped backward to avoid the mutated green flash that flew to where he'd been standing. Griffin acted quickly and sent a silver concussion curse at the teen. Danells slumped forward, unconscious.

This took place in a matter of 2 seconds, and now people seemed to realize what was happening. McGonagall stood and quickly called for order as the students started to panic. "Prefects, escort the students to their houses immediately!"

The said students rushed to obey, shepherding all of the others out of the great hall. The teachers came forward with their wands drawn to circle around the blacked out teen.

"Wait!" Griffin pushed through them and knelt by Danells' side. Lifting up one eyelid, the surrounding adults gasped. A faint milk white ring was around his too large pupil.

"He was under a dark Imperious curse." Griffin looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing on the boy's other side.

Griffin nodded in agreement. "Deatheaters." He looked to the Headmistress. "They know, Professor."

Malfoy looked between the teachers and Griffin. "Ah, I was right." He met bright green eyes and he suddenly understood, then he sighed at his own thinking. "Serpensortia, Hungarian Horntail, and Aragog; I should have known."

Griffin gave Malfoy a grin, "You gotten a little rusty."

Malfoy scowled, "So have you! You didn't even notice the darkness coming from him, Potter!"

Outside the Great Hall, Four students froze. The Ravenclaw looked at the two Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff. Minji mouthed the last word in wonderment. Nick held a finger to his lips and nodded to the doors; they leaned in to hear more.

"Why did you call me 'Mr.' Malfoy?" the Auror asked Griffin.

Griffin cocked his head. "Would you rather me start calling you 'Ferret face' again?"

The tall blonde thinned his lips in annoyance, "No!" he said firmly.

Griffin chuckled, but only shortly. "We need to send him to St. Mungos." He looked at Filtwick, "Could you take him to the Infirmary, please. You can use the fireplace in Poppy's office."

The tiny professor nodded, and flicked his wand at the still form on the floor. Danells' body floated upward to about a foot or so off the ground and Filtwick lead him away.

Griffin turned to the remaining teachers. "If the Deatheaters know, the students are in danger."

"What should I tell the students?" The Headmistress asked him.

Griffin bit his lip and thought for a few seconds. "I think they should know what's going on."

McGonagall nodded, and then turned to the staff. "Head of Houses, make sure all of your students are in their dormitories, I'll inform everyone tomorrow at breakfast." To the other teachers she said, "Start patrolling the corridors, more students may have the same curse placed on them." She and other teachers swept from the Great Hall.

From the shadows of one of the statues outside the hall, Nick, Minji, Kasi, and Erik strained their ears to hear what the Auror and Griffin were saying.

The blonde gagged, "Merlin, you sounded like Dumbledore for a moment there!"

Griffin glared at Malfoy, "It's not my fault you didn't like him…Ferret."

"Don't call me that, Potter!"

Griffin scowled at the blonde. "Don't call _me _that."

Malfoy frowned. "Whatever." He scanned the shorter man. "Your scars are gone."

Griffin sighed, "No, just glamored."

"Potter, you… you need to tell me what happened with Voldimort."

Erik almost fell over in shock as what he was hearing finally caught up with him. The others grabbed him and ran to the nearest classroom.

"**The** Harry Potter!?" Kasi burst out, her red hair tossed wildly around her face.

"Bloody hell yeah!" Nick gasped, "That is so cool!"

Minji sank to the floor. "Harry Potter and Griffin Oak are the same…" She shook her head. "Guys," They weren't paying attention. "Guys, Pay attention!" They all looked at her. "You're forgetting the other surprise; Deatheaters. Deatheaters put a student under the _Imperious _curse and tried to kill Griffin!"

That quieted the four up pretty quick. "Right." Nick said hastily, sitting on the edge of a desk.

"Point taken, Min. Thanks." Erik said, giving the Ravenclaw a smile.

Back in the hall, Professor McGonagall had returned. "Griffin, five students are unaccounted for. One Slytherin, one Ravenclaw, One Hufflepuff, and Two Gryffindors."

Griffin sighed and ran his fingers through his pitch colored hair. "Okay Professor. I think you should start searching now."

McGonagall nodded, and she and Malfoy left the hall. Before Malfoy exited at the door, he sent a meaningful glance at the darker man. Later he clearly told Griffin.

The professor leaned forward slightly and pushed his hands in his pockets. "No one but you had the potential skill and core to create an invisible force-field…….Spinner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R and R please!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Griffin Oak**

_The professor leaned forward slightly and pushed his hands in his pockets. "No one but you had the potential skill and core to create an invisible force-field…….Spinner."_

**Chapter 10: **

The air to the right of the doors to the great hall rippled and like a curtain, was pushed aside. The spiky haired Slytherin folded his arms, his eyes wearily watching Griffin. "How did you know it was me?"

Griffin shrugged, "No one at this school as a power aura like yours, and I figured that you were the missing Slytherin." He gave a small grin, "You're gasp also alerted me."

Jet scowled, "Then you know about the other kids who listened in?"

"Yup." Griffin sat on the dais with his long legs crossed in front of him.

"You planned it all, didn't you Griffin?" Jet took several steps forward. "Me tripping that 4th year, the detention…the Zorber."

A smirk crossed the young professor's face. "I knew you weren't as average as you claimed to be. After all you saw the picture in the Zorber."

The teenager swallowed. "Yeah."

Out of the pocket of his pants, Griffin pulled the parchment that Jet had touched on the day of his detention. The professor held it out and tapped it with a finger. "Want to see it again?"

Slowly, Jet took the Zorber and unfolded it. Spirals and waves danced across the cream colored surface, flashing every color of the rainbow. Suddenly a picture was tossed onto it, covering the other design. It was moving, the people in it smiling and waving up at Jet enthusiastically. Griffin was in the middle, with short black hair, grinning like a maniac. Next to him stood a bushy-haired girl and a tall, red-haired man. They had their arms wrapped around each other lovingly.

"That's Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger." Griffin said softly, startling Jet out of his trance. "The other two next to them," He pointed toward a short man with a prod face and a wide-eyed, bleach blonde woman with a wand stuck behind her ear. "Are Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

Another young woman had her arm slung around Griffin's shoulders, tucking her long red hair behind her ear. "Another Weasly?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, Ginny; she was like a little sister to me." The teen looked up and saw a pained expression on Griffin's face.

"I don't get you at all!" Jet said frustrated. He looked down at the picture again. "You and Malfoy hate each other----!"

"We did," Griffin interrupted. "Bt Draco and his mother never really were supporters of Voldemort. Draco…" he motioned toward the pale blonde standing beside Ginny with a cool smirk on his face. "He was the last person that saw me before I disappeared." The professor shrugged, "I guess we're friends now."

Jet raked a hand through his gelled hair, "I have another question."

"Mmm?"

"How did you know about," the Slytherin waved a hand wordlessly.

"Your unique abilities?" Griffin questioned.

The red-head's hand fell to his side and he nodded.

Griffin stood and walked leisurely down the few steps he'd been sitting on. "The House of Spinner is a very old and very large wizarding family. A sudden new descendant wouldn't be questioned too heavily." Leaning forward, the black haired man drew in a deep breath. "Isn't that right Scion of Merlin?"

Jet put a hand over his blue eyes, blocking out Griffin's body. "Bloody Brilliant, Griffin. You read people too easily."

"Sorry." Griffin smiled at him. "But its my job to know who I'm dealing with. That was quite the act you've held up."

The sixth year huffed. "Will the teachers have to know?"

Griffin shook his head. "They don't need to know yet." He shifted his emerald eyes to the door behind Jet. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Jet's ear heard voices and footsteps heading toward the hall. "Later Griffin." He said softly. The man nodded and he wrapped the invisible veil around his body and slipped out of the doors unseen by the teachers that had opened them.

Professor Night greeted Griffin, "We found all but the Slytherin. The children were trying to sneak out to see if there were any Deatheaters in the school." He shook his head, and clutched his dark red robes tighter around his torso. "I've already deducted points from their houses."

"Don't worry about the Slytherin, Night, I've sent him back to his common room." Griffin waved to the other teachers. "Go and get a good night's rest, and be prepared for Minerva's announcement tomorrow morning." And with that the youngest teacher in Hogwarts turned and left the great hall feeling more awake than when he entered it two hours ago.

**Please R &R!!!**


	11. Sorry!

Hello all! Sorry but I've hit a major writers block for this story and I can't seem to get by it, so I'm putting this story on hiatus.

Gomen, Gomen!


End file.
